


Далекий блеск огней

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bikers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан на заявку: Крис/ Том, AU, Крис - байкер, с соответствующим антуражем: косуха, бандана, и употребление пива в большом количестве. Том впервые случайно попадает на байк-шоу и сразу же теряет голову при виде добродушного здоровяка Хэмсворта. Секс на мотоцикле.





	Далекий блеск огней

Том понял, что зря пришел сюда, едва прошел несколько футов за заграждение. Там, снаружи, все не казалось настолько ужасным: подумаешь, байкеры, подумаешь, мотоциклы. А внутри все было реальным: сталь и хром, кожа и джинсы, банданы и шлемы, запахи – пота и бензина, и той самой черной кожи, от обилия которой темнело в глазах. Том шел по дорожке, уже не пытаясь вспомнить ни того, с кем сюда пришел, ни причину, почему это случилось, ни даже свое имя. Он просто млел от всего, что мгновенно окружило его за сетчатым забором, на котором была растянута реклама национального байк-шоу. «Всего одна ночь! Рев моторов! Огни файершоу! Сила рока!», было написано на ней, а Том и купился.

У него разбегались глаза. Непонятно было, на чем ему остановиться, и поэтому он просто шел вперед, скользя взглядом по широким мужским спинам, по едва прикрытым шортиками девичьим попкам и по милям, долгим черно-белым и цветным милям татуировок, завораживающих своим многообразием и количеством. Увлекшись замысловатым рисунком на чьей-то спине, Том пошел за ее обладателем, как за гамельнским крысоловом, и едва не напоролся на огромный кулак, увидев его только в последний момент – когда он покачивался возле его носа. Извинившись, Том поспешил убраться подальше от уже основательно накачанного пивом байкера, и не заметил, как оказался возле круглого деревянного сарая, из-под матерчатого купола которого раздавался безумный рев моторов. Помня, что обещала ему реклама, Том шагнул внутрь и оказался в истинном сердце этого шоу.

Деревянная рампа-чаша была опоясана кругами зрительных рядов, поднимавшихся, как в цирке. Но единственным отличием была высота. Сама рампа была около двадцати футов, а в самом низу на ней были двери. Не совсем понимая, куда он попал, Том сел поближе к краю на первый ряд, не замечая, что люди предпочитают садиться чуть выше – начиная со второго. Только когда представление было в самом разгаре, Том понял причину. Байкеры, набрав скорость и двигаясь по рампе все выше и выше с каждым витком, поднимали сильный ветер, вихрившийся к потолку, а один из выступавших – самый отвязный и умелый, - разогнался так, что Том почувствовал возле своих неосторожно положенных на бордюр пальцев касание шин байка.

В этом и была соль представления. Байкеры один за одним появлялись на дне рампы через дверь, заводили свои мотоциклы, выезжали на арену и разгонялись так, что взлетали на стены, ездили по ним кругами, постепенно поднимаясь все выше. Тома заворожило то, с какой легкостью и красотой они все это проделывали, он не замечал, как крутит головой, следя за летающими байкерами, все больше и больше становясь похожим на кота перед стиральной машиной. Том даже приоткрыл в восхищении и удивлении рот, не сводя глаз с мчавшегося по рампе ездока. Тот взлетал и мягко приземлялся на дощатый пол, разгонялся по круглым стенам, обматывая их, словно пружиной, виртуозно исполнял над головами зрителей сальто на байке. А Том, глядя на все это, влюблялся в него от охватившего восторга. Он замирал, когда байкер взлетал к самому верху купола, зажимал рукой рот, чтобы не восклицать от удивления и страха, глядя, как тот набирает скорость, наматывая круг за кругом по рампе, а когда байкер неосторожно проехал совсем рядом с его рукой, Том забыл, что умеет дышать. Под конец представления, когда публика, в едином порыве поднявшись со своих мест, начала аплодировать безумцу, тот опустился на дно рампы, снял шлем и поклонился. А Том, знавший за собой грешок влюбляться в кого ни попадя, подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть объект своего восхищения получше. И был сполна вознагражден. Еще никогда в поле его зрения не попадал кто-то настолько идеальный.

Услышав «Бис», безумный байкер рассмеялся, снова сел на мотоцикл и, разогнавшись, взлетел над рампой и зрителями. Казалось, что его волосы превратились в светлое пламя, игравшее вокруг его головы, и Том не мог отвести от этого глаз. Байкер же, снова сделав сальто, направил машину вниз, а Тому показалось, что когда их взгляды поравнялись, он ему подмигнул. Ох…

Ошарашенный, измученный собственной же натурой, не дававшей вздохнуть, пока не прекратится захватывавший дух аттракцион, он шел по дорожке обратно к выходу, вспоминая, каким одухотворенным и по-хорошему безумным был тот байкер. Помимо этого Том думал еще о широких плечах, обтянутых курткой из черной кожи, бледно-голубых потертых джинсах, облегающих сильные бедра, о руках, с такой легкостью управлявших многокилограммовой махиной байка будто детским трехколесным велосипедом, развевающихся волосах и ярко-голубых глазах байкера. Он казался Тому каким-то невероятным совершенством, и тем сильнее было разочарование.

Тот самый байкер, поразивший его, полусидел на поставленном на подножку байке и пил пиво из жестяной банки, громко хохоча, и то и дело хлопал собеседника по плечу. Том остановился, жадно рассматривая его, и не заметил, как сам стал объектом наблюдения. Байкер еще в рампе показался очень симпатичным, а на вкус Тома и вовсе неотразимым. Вблизи оказалось, что он красавчик, смешливый, громкий и очень большой – под стать своей зверь-машине. Они словно сливались в сознании Тома в одно целое: сверкающий хром отделки мотоцикла – и пряжка ремня его хозяина, сияющие клепки на его кожаной куртке, серебряные браслеты на его запястьях; черная кожа куртки и остроносых ботинок – и кожа сидения. Если бы байк был человеком, он был бы похож на этого парня. А если бы тот был мотоциклом – то именно таким: огромным, неповоротливым на первый взгляд, но очень быстрым и маневренным.  
Красивым.

Том проглотил вставшую комом в горле слюну, горько вздохнул и собрался было пойти домой, как увидел, что байкер, не скрывая усмешку, рассматривает его, ничуть не стесняясь приятеля, стоявшего рядом. Том примерз к месту. У него не было сил сделать ни шага, хотя он, пусть и неуверенно, но шел по дороге к выходу из зоны шоу. Том стоял и глупо пялился на байкера, а тот, все еще лениво потягивая пиво, смотрел на него в ответ и улыбался. Когда напряжение между ними начало потрескивать искорками электричества в воздухе, байкер выбросил банку себе под ноги, смял ее уверенным ударом сапога, попрощался с другом и жестом подозвал Тома. Тот, еще сомневаясь и опасаясь немного, подошел к нему.

\- Хочешь прокатиться? - без лишних слов предложил байкер. Том рассеянно оглядел его самого, байк, шумную толпу, окружавшую их, и кивнул. - Садись.

Байкер сел на мотоцикл, посмотрел на Тома, все еще стоявшего рядом и спросил:

\- Чего ты ждешь?

\- А разве вы не дадите мне шлем?

Байкер расхохотался. Голос у него был под стать ему самому: раскатистый, глубокий, но при этом казался мягким.

\- Мы уедем недалеко, а вожу я осторожно. Тебе нечего бояться.

Том хотел было поспорить с ним, потому что помнил, как бесстрашно и самоуверенно он взмывал к куполу или гонял по стенам рампы. Но байкер повторил:

\- Тебе нечего бояться, - и голос его, ставший низким и бархатным, проник Тому под кожу и защекотал в сердце. Том кивнул, сел за спину своего нового знакомого - хотя знакомого ли? Они до сих пор даже не знали имен друг друга. Словно услышав его мысли, байкер обернулся к нему через плечо, посмотрел насмешливо, но как-то по-доброму, и представился: - Крис.

\- Том.

\- Держись крепче, Том, - хмыкнул Крис и завел мотоцикл.

Это был чистый восторг, потекший в венах вместо крови: скорость, ветер, ночное небо, усыпанное звездами, теплая широкая спина, к которой Том прижимался щекой, когда смотреть Крису через плечо становилось страшно. Том держался за его пояс, прижимался все ближе, чувствуя запах кожи от куртки, немного пота, табака и горьковатого одеколона. Том пропитывался ощущением опасности и невыразимой радости от того, как расстилается перед ними дорога. Сейчас он как никто понимал байкеров, променявших всю свою жизнь на дорогу и звуки тяжелого рока.

Как и обещал, Крис увез Тома не очень далеко, хотя они заложили неплохой вираж по местным дорогам. Том понял это, едва увидел, как перед ними оказываются находящиеся чуть вдалеке огни байк-шоу. Том и Крис оказались на возвышении небольшого обрыва, осыпающегося мелким рыжим песком. Вокруг них были только сосны, над ними - черное небо и звезды, а впереди - едва слышная музыка и слепящие огни.

\- Нравится? - с довольной улыбкой спросил Крис, а завороженный Том мог только кивнуть. - Это здорово.

Не то, чтобы Том не понимал, кто и зачем его сюда везет, но все равно дальнейшие действия Криса были почти сюрпризом. Том словно со стороны наблюдал, как тяжелая сильная ладонь ложится ему на поясницу, как к спине прижимается широкая грудь с явно развитыми грудными мышцами, и только после этого Том почувствовал влажное касание воздуха от выдоха Криса на своей шее.

\- Можно? - спросил тот, и Том кивнул, чуть наклонил голову, чтобы Крису было удобно.

Крис не торопился, касался его шеи губами, водил ими по краешку уха, по щеке, по скулам. В это же время он прижимал Тома к себе за живот, медленно водил пальцами под футболкой, заставляя его вздрагивать и ежиться от странных ощущений. Крис сидел на своем байке, широко расставив ноги, а Том каким-то неведомым образом уместился между ними, опираясь бедром о бедро Криса. Он запрокинул голову, укладываясь затылком Крису на плечо, зажмурился и довольно вздохнул.

\- Тебе здесь нравится? - тихо спросил Крис, а по спине Тома прошла влажная волна. Он немного вспотел, а вечерняя прохлада забиралась ему под майку. Только там, где его касались ладони Криса, было тепло.

\- Очень.

\- Мне тоже, - признался Крис, и это выглядело так, будто они старшеклассники, приехавшие на место для свидания поздним вечером, чтобы вдоволь нацеловаться перед завтрашней контрольной. Небольшим отличием было то, что только поцелуями их вечер точно бы не ограничился. Том не был девственником, который не понимает, откуда взялась эта странная твердость вблизи его бедра, и, развернувшись, он прижался к груди Криса, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал сам так жарко, как мог. Это точно понравилось Крису, который, едва слышно рыкнув, ответил на поцелуй, превратившийся из почти нежного в яростный и голодный. Они прижимались все ближе друг к другу, Том вжимался в пах Криса своим, трогал его, забирался руками под куртку и майку, а потом, окончательно осмелев, стянул ее с Криса и замер.

От шеи вниз, по предплечьям и рукам, обвивая мускулы, тянулась ярко-черная татуировка, заканчивающаяся на запястьях. Том завороженно обводил ее контуры пальцами, скользил губами по плечу Криса, впитывая соль его кожи, а сам Крис, запрокинув голову и приоткрыв рот, горячо и тяжело дышал, пока Том наслаждался им.

Время ускорилось и затянулось тугой пружиной. Только что Том сам целовал Криса, и тут же оказался прижатым к нему так плотно, что между ними вряд ли убралась бы еще пара молекул. Крис по-хозяйски положил ладони ему на ягодицы, сжал их и отпустил, проведя напоследок пальцем по натянувшемуся шву, пока только намекая на то, как сильно ему хочется забраться Тому в джинсы и трусы. Но Тому не нужно было подсказывать. Развернувшись и чуть отступив, он сам расстегнул джинсы, а потом потянулся к ширинке Криса.

\- Смело, - похвалил тот, помогая стянуть с себя штаны и трусы, а потом достал из кармана презерватив. - Он со смазкой.

Том кивнул. Он понимал, что такого может и не хватить, но тратить время на что-то другое был уже не в силах. Стянув пониже одежду, он прижался к паху Криса ягодицами, чувствуя между ними напряженный член, вздохнул и расслабился, помогая немного растянуть себя. Крис не тратил времени, обвел анус по кругу пальцем, чуть надавил, проверяя, насколько мягки мышцы, чуть отстранился и надел презерватив, а потом, удерживая Тома за плечо, снова прижал к себе, правой рукой направляя член. Это было тяжело и больно, Том сжался на мгновение, пережидая, пока пройдет первый спазм, снова заставил себя обмякнуть в крепкой хватке руки, и Крис, медленно, но не прерываясь, вошел в него. Они снова затихли, вокруг были слышны только шум ветра и шепот сосен, да издалека доносились приглушенные звуки Металлики в яростной коде. Том положил голову Крису на плечо, коснулся губами его щеки и кивнул.

Крис, все еще опираясь на мотоцикл, обхватил Тома за бока, чтобы самому контролировать его движения и не дать упасть, и Том позволил ему это без лишних слов. Было так приятно оказаться тем, кто принимает силу, способную справиться с тушей огромного байка и подчинить ее себе. Крис и с ним обходился так же - уверенно вел, поддавая газу, следил за маневрами на поворотах, и при этом ни на секунду не давал забыть, кто владеет ситуацией. Тому было немного больно - поначалу, но потом мышцы привыкли к распирающей их твердости члена, сам Том закинул руки за голову Криса, удобно устраиваясь у него на груди и плече, а Крис, понемногу наращивая темп, трахал его, продолжая шептать на ухо что-то успокаивающее, почти гипнотизировал голосом и телом. Том отдался ему полностью, едва слышно стонал, когда член входил в него до конца, мягко выдыхал, когда внутри оставалась только головка, упрямо и твердо давящая на простату, и вздрагивал, когда Крис снова тянул его на себя. Мотоцикл стоял неподвижным монолитом, давая уверенность, что под их телами есть твердая опора. Том, которому уже отказывали силы, вжал ладони в сиденье по бокам от бедер Криса, пытаясь ухватить скользкими пальцами гладкую кожу. Крис же продолжал трахать его, размеренно и четко, словно отмерял движения по спидометру.

Том почти лег на него, чтобы чувствовать себя свободнее, обхватил ладонью член, сам стараясь довести себя до близкой разрядки, и Крис, увидев это, стал двигаться быстрее, будто хотел обогнать. Это была игра на скорость: Том дрочил, двигая кулаком возле головки, сжимал под ней пальцы, щекотал уздечку, чувствуя, как от кончиков пальцев на ногах его тело сдается оргазму. Крис же, согнувшись так, что лбом упирался Тому между лопаток, продолжал натягивать его на свой член, коротко выдыхал, когда входил особенно глубоко, и до боли сжимал его бока, оставляя на них следы пальцев. Теперь уже ничего не имело значения: ни то, где они были, ни то, что их окружало. Только они двое – дышащие в унисон, двигающиеся в такт и слившиеся воедино.

Том схватил Криса за растрепавшиеся волосы, больно дернул, когда по телу прошла первая волна оргазма, и Крис ускорился, рвано дергал его на себя, стараясь обогнать. Том не знал, удалось ему это или они кончили вместе, но когда он сам отошел от вывернувшего тело и дух оргазма, Крис уже ослабленно дышал ему в спину, мягко гладя подрагивающий живот Тома. А у него самого не хватило бы сил сейчас даже на выдох. Пока он, еще ловя в сжатый кулак последние капли спермы, пытался отойти от оргазма, Крис держал его, не давая осесть на землю. Уже потом, когда Том отдышался и выпрямился, Крис отпустил его. Том же, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него обмякающий член, поморщился от боли в сведенных мышцах. Крис стянул задранную майку, вытер ему пах и руки, затем вытерся сам и выбросил ставшую негодной тряпку за спину. А Том, открыв рот как тогда, на представлении, смотрел, как чернота чернил вьется по светлой коже, превращая руки Криса в подобия сложенных крыльев.

С таким было не страшно и взлететь.

\- Возвращаемся? – спросил Крис, выдергивая Тома из его фантастических мечтаний. – Не будет больно сидеть?

В голосе Криса, пусть заботливом и даже почти нежном, проскальзывало что-то самодовольное, и Том заметил это. Он посмотрел Крису в глаза и убедился, что не ошибся – те ярко и хитро поблескивали, впитывая свет полной луны над ними.

\- Не беспокойся, - в тон ему ответил Том, привел в порядок одежду и снова сел за Крисом, накинувшем на голый торс и застегнувшем до конца куртку.

Обратная дорога казалась короче – как и всегда, когда ты следуешь уже знакомым путем. Тома клонило в сон, он обхватил Криса плотнее, положил голову ему на спину и почти уснул под мерный рев мотора и чувствуя тепло тела в своих руках. Уже возле сетчатого забора, за которым было уже совсем немного людей, а музыка и вовсе стихла, Том вспомнил, что пришел сюда не один. Да и его спутник, чье имя волшебным образом выветрилось из головы, будто поджидал его у входа: тут же помахал рукой и чуть было не подошел, но Том опередил его.

Он нисколько не фантазировал о том, что с Крисом может быть что-то больше, чем одноразовый секс. Тот был воплощением таких отношений: красивый и сильный, на огромном байке и долгими милями дорог вместо вен, с синевой неба над пустынными трассами в глазах. Приключение, мираж, воспоминание – и все.

Том махнул ему напоследок, уже направляясь к своему спутнику, но Крис неожиданно догнал его и ухватил за задний карман джинсов.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он Тому в губы, едва касаясь их своими, легко шлепнул по заднице и отпустил.

Том, глядя ему вслед, не слушал болтавшего о чем-то спутника, а думал, что вовсе не Крису нужно его благодарить.

Только дома, снимая многострадальные джинсы перед тем, как лечь в горячую ванну, он вытащил из заднего кармана флаер с рекламой шоу, на котором было косо выведено черным маркером несколько цифр и имя – Крис. Том разглаживал ладонью мятую бумажку и невидяще обводил ногтем чуть выпуклые буквы с перечислением городов, в которых будет проходить шоу. Как оказалось, до следующего города было совсем недалеко.

И он тоже славился своими сосновыми лесами.


End file.
